Falling Like The Stars
by aca-bechloe47
Summary: A New Years Eve party brings the Bella's back together after 2 years of not seeing each other. Beca and Chloe cannot wait to see the other girls but really all they care about is reconnecting with each other. Will the night bring joy and love to the co-captains or will the music industry get in the way? Post USO, BeChloe, Songfic Falling Like The Stars by James Arthur, Language


**A/N Just a little New Years Eve Bechloe fluff :) Hope you guys enjoy. (Title comes from the song Falling Like the Stars by James Arthur)**

The Beale house was a buzz as people ran around prepared for the evenings festivities. They were throwing the annual Beale New Year's Eve party. Chloe was expecting a pretty large group of people over tonight. Especially the Bella's and some of the Trebble's. She felt so excited at the thought of seeing her old friends again. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about one person, in particular.

Chloe hadn't seen Beca Mitchell in almost 2 years. They talked every chance they could over the phone and on FaceTime, but it just wasn't the same. Beca's career had taken off since the USO tour and she had moved to LA, while Chloe moved back to Atlanta. And tonight for the first time since the USO Tour all of the Bella's would be back together.

Aubrey was already in Atlanta and was helping Chloe get the house ready for the party. And in just a few hours people would start arriving.

"Chloe, do you want me to set up the table now or wait?" Aubrey asked coming into the kitchen where Chloe had been standing while lost in thought.

"Hm?" Chloe turned and looked at her friend. It took her a moment to understand what Aubrey had said but eventually it sank in. "Oh, um yeah you can go ahead and set it up."

"You okay, Chlo?" Aubrey asked as she studied her friend with concern. But suddenly she knew what was troubling her friend. "Why are you so worried about her?"

Chloe tried to fake her confusion, knowing she wasn't convincing anyone. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not worried about anyone."

"Bullshit." Aubrey glared. "You aren't fooling anyone."

Chloe just shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"Chloe…" Aubrey began in a defeated tone. "I'll probably never understand your feelings for the midget…."

"Don't call her that." Chloe whinned.

"BUT," Aubrey continued, ignoring Chloe's protest. "Tonight's a good night to get all that figured out between you two."

"I don't think I can." Chloe stated with a look of utter hopelessness.

"Chloe, you'll regret it if you don't." Aubrey pointed out. She pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Plus, you never know, Beca might just surprise you."

Aubrey of course already knew that Beca did in fact have feelings for Chloe. That was a confession that came during the last night of the retreat right before Worlds.

**_Flashback_**

_Slowly all the girls had stood up and made their way back to the tent, as the final glowing embers of the fire burned. Soon it was just Aubrey sitting there, at least she thought she was alone until she looked up and saw Beca sitting there, staring into the fire. Aubrey could tell something was on the younger Bella's mind. _

_Aubrey wasn't much for the sappy emotional stuff, she knew that Beca wasn't either. But she had this nagging feeling that Beca had something on her mind. _

_"You okay?" Aubrey asked. Beca's head snapped up and she looked into Aubrey's eyes. It seemed like Beca had completely forgotten where she was. She looked around and noticed that none of the other girls were there._

_"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'll head back to the tent." Beca went to stand when Aubrey stopped her. _

_"What's going on, Beca?" Aubrey asked, the concern lacing her voice. _

_Beca looked at her, as if she was studying her. "What are you doing?" Beca asked in confusion. _

_"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked. _

_"Why do you care?" Beca asked more bluntly. Aubrey had the urge to snap back but she fought it._

_"Despite what you think, I do care about you." Aubrey stated. This seemed to catch the DJ off guard. _

_She sighed, closed her eyes, and shook her head. Once she opened her eyes again she looked at Aubrey. "I just… I've got a lot one my mind."_

_Aubrey could tell that Beca wanted to say more. And suddenly in a flash she recognized the look on Beca's face. It was the same one she'd seen everytime Chloe was upset about her feelings for Beca. _

_"Is this about Chloe?" Aubrey asked. Beca tried to conceal her shock but was too late, Aubrey had already seen it. _

_Neither women spoke for awhile, neither knowing what to say. Aubrey knew it wasn't her place to tell Beca about Chloe's feelings, that had to come from Chloe. But it also made Aubrey happy to know that they both liked each other._

_"How long have you been in love with her?" Aubrey asked. She was Aubrey Posen after all, beating around the bush wasn't in her nature. _

_Beca looked as if she wanted to deny Aubrey's assumptions but must have thought better of it as she let out a sigh of defeat. "Since Freshman year." Beca stated. _

_Aubrey nodded her head. It socked her to know that Beca would date Jesse, even while she was actually in love with Chloe. _

_"Why didn't you ever tell her?" Aubrey asked._

_Beca looked at her and let out a humorless laugh. "Because she's fucking Chloe Beale…" Beca didn't continue, as if that was enough of an explanation._

_"And…" Aubrey stated. _

_"She…" Beca began but went quiet, as if she was trying to decided how to put it. She staired into the dying fire for awhile, and Aubrey let her take her time. Finally she shifted, not moving her line of sight from the flame, but spoke again. "She's Chloe. She could never be in love with someone like me. She's the sun, bright, beautiful. She brings life and joy into the world. I'm dark, and moody. I'm overly sarcastic and mean. We would never work." _

_Aubrey scoffed at Beca's excuse. "Beca, you're kidding right? If you two didn't work, then how does your friendship work. You're best friends. I love Chloe, but I haven't been her best friend since you came into the picture. I've always believed that you and Chlo had something more then just friendship."_

_Beca didn't look up, she just continued to watch the red glow. "Our friendship… It means the world to me and the thought of ruining that, I just… I can't do that." _

_Aubrey's heart hurt for the girl, she could tell that she truly cared about Chloe. That was one thing that Aubrey appreciated about Beca. She knew that she could trust Beca with her best friend. That had never been a concern for her. Beca was just Beca. There was no faking it, normally what you saw with her was what you got. And now that Aubrey thought about it, all the signs were there. Point to how the alt girl felt about Chloe. It was in plain sight, you just had to look for them. _

_Aubrey sighed. "I'm not going to tell you what to do Mitchell, but if you don't tell her, you'll regret it." _

_With that, Aubrey stood up. "You never know, Chloe might just surprise you." _

_Then the old captain took one last look at Beca and walked away. _

**_End of Flashback_**

Aubrey had thought about that night every time she saw Chloe struggle through her feelings for Beca. She wanted so badly to tell her, but it wasn't her right.

"Let's get everything set up," Aubrey stated pulling herself from her thoughts of her and Beca's conversation.

"Okay," Chloe nodded and they both got to work.

In just a few short hours the party would be underway. Aubrey just hopped that Beca and Chloe would pull their heads out of their asses. It was getting too frustrating to have to stand by and watch as they both silently suffered. It was all so fixable. And it drove the former captain crazy!

**Beca's POV**

**Beca's Dad's House**

Beca paid the taxi driver and walked up the walk to her dad's front door.

Over the years, her and William Mitchell had started to get along. Beca finally realized that her dad's intentions were good, and that he just wanted her to be happy and find success. Will had learned that Beca had the talent and drive to succeed in the music industry and that she truly was at her best when she was making music.

They learned to respect and love each other. To stop preparing for battle when they were together. They started enjoying spending time together, and realized they actually had a lot in common.

Beca knocked on the door and could hear someone walking toward the front door. Shortly later the door opened and Dr. Mitchell was standing on the other side.

"Beca!" Will smiled at his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "So glad you made it safely."

"Hey, dad." Beca gave him a genuine smile. She even hugged him back.

"Come on in, I'll grab your bag." Will stated as he stepped out to grab the suitcase, not even bothering to touch the black shoulder bag that he knew held Beca's mixing equipment. She grabbed that bag and headed inside.

"How was your flight?" Will asked as they both made their way further into the house and up the stairs to the room Beca always stayed in.

"It was so jampacked." Beca stated with a hint of annoyance lacing her voice. "But not too bad."

"How's work? Still enjoying it?" Will asked as he placed the suitcase on the bed and turned toward Beca who was placing the shoulder bag onto the desk on the other side of the room.

"It's been good. I'm actually just about to finish up my last song for the album." Beca said with a smile and turned to her dad. "I'm really proud of it. I can't wait for everyone to hear it."

Will beamed at the joy on his daughters face. "I expect a signed copy."

Beca laughed. "I might even hand deliver it to you."

"That's a must, sweety." Will stated. He was so proud of how far Beca had come. This was her second album in as many years. They had been working nonstop since the USO tour.

Beca's debut album, titled When I'm Gone had done very well. Beca had even won a Grammy for the title track and was nominated for album of the year, losing out to Kacey Musgraves.

Beca seemed like a different person then who she was when she first moved to Georgia. She had opened up so much and had grown not only as an artist, but as a person. He couldn't be prouder of his little girl.

"So how long are you going to be in Atlanta again?" Will asked.

"I leave on the 6th." She explained. "Where's Shelia?"

"She's actually in New York right now. But she'll be back on the 3rd." Will explained. That was another huge change, Beca finally gave Shelia a chance and learned that she did in fact like her step mom. She actually felt closer to Shelia then she did to her mom.

"So are you headed over to the Bella party tonight then?" Will asked as they both made their way back downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the girls in way too long." Beca stated with a smile.

In Will's opinion, the Bella's were the best thing that ever happened to Beca. He couldn't even explain just how grateful he was to them.

Will passed over a cup to Beca and took his own. He took a good look at his daughter. She hadn't changed much physically. She had a new hair cut but everything else was the same. Beca didn't seem to let her success get to her head. In fact she frequently talked about how she was so scared that it would all end as suddenly as it began, so she promised herself to make the most of it. To maintain herself and focus on the things that truly mattered. She was grateful for every second she had in the industry and she wasn't going to ruin it by being a jackass.

The two talked and caught up for awhile. Multiple cups of coffee and a few hours later Beca stood up.

"Well, I need to get ready to head over to Chloe's." Beca explained.

"Alright, I'll be heading to a get together tonight as well with some of the other professors from Barden. So, make sure you lock up before you leave. There's a key in the drawer that you can take so you can get back in tonight." Will explained.

"I might just spend the night at Chloe's." Beca explained. "I know I'll be drinking tonight and I don't want to be out on the road with people who are too stupid to get an Uber and just drive drunk."

Will nodded his head. "Alright, just text me and let me know what you're going to do. But take the key, just in case."

Beca nodded her head before heading up the stairs to take a shower.

She suddenly felt the excitement and anxiety build up at the thought of seeing Chl… er the Bella's again. She'd kept in contact as best as she possibly could, but it just wasn't the same and the thought of seeing the girls, all together, for the first time since before the USO tour, was enough to make Beca squeal with joy. Not that she would actually do it because that was very un-Beca like.

**2 hours later**

Beca had just finished up her make up when her phone chimed with a notification. She walked over to see Theo's contact pop up on her phone.

_Turtle Face: Hey, I know you're with the Bella's tonight but you need to call me, asap._

Beca was confused by the text and called him right away. The phone rang a few times and then Theo answered.

_"Hey, did you make it to Georgia alright?" _Theo asked.

"No, the plane crashed. I'm dead." Beca deadpanned and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

_"Always the sarcastic one." _Theo stated with a very forced laugh. _"I'm calling because Khalid needs you in New York City tomorrow morning for Good Morning America."_

"What?! Theo, that's ridiculous. There's no way I can get to New York in time." Beca stated in disbelief.

_"We've arranged for a privet plane to take you there. You just gotta be at the airport by 4." _Theo explained as if it was the most reasonable request.

"Theo!" Beca practically yelled. "I told you guys I wasn't doing in New Years stuff. I'm supposed to have until the 6th off."

_"Beca, this is a great opportunity to debut one of the new singles." _Theo stated with a hint of annoyance in his tone_. "Get your ass to New York."_

"No." Beca stated and she could feel the steam coming out of Theo's ears at her defiance. "This is my time off. If you guys wanted me to do GMA you should have told me way earlier then this. I'm sorry but you'll have to figure something else out."

_"Beca, do you realize what a great opportunity this is! This is Good Morning America! They asked for you to open the show." _Theo exclaimed. _"You can't pass up an opportunity like this!"_

"Do I have to spell this out of you? I'm. Not. Going." Beca stated. "Please tell GMA I'm sorry and I'd love to reschedule another time to be on but I'm home with family for the New Year. I already missed out on Thanksgiving and Christmas with my family. I'm not missing New Years."

_"Beca, this is your career we're talking about right now! Screw the Bella's! They aren't going to make a name for you!" Theo screamed._

Beca forced herself to take a few deep breathes. Theo seemed to forget who was the boss between them. "Theo, first of all, I know who's career this is. It's mine. I call the shots when it come to my career, not you! Second of all, go fuck yourself."

With that Beca hung up her phone. She could not believe he had the nerve to say that about her family. Her Bella's.

Suddenly Beca's phone began to ring again. She was about to throw it across the room when she noticed who was calling her.

"Hey, Em." Beca smiled as she thought of the younger Bella.

_"Hey, I'm here." _Emily explained.

Beca and Emily had decided to go to the party together since her mom lived just down the road from Beca's dad.

"Kay, I'll be out in a sec." Beca explained. She hung up the phone and quickly ran down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and her coat. Sitting by her coat was the house key, her dad must have put it there for her. She grabbed it too and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

She smiled at the sight of the bubbly girl sitting in the driveway.

Beca quickly climbed in and turned just in time for Em to wrap her in a hug. Beca laughed and returned the gesture.

"Ah, it's so good to see you!" Emily practically squealed, making Beca laugh again.

"Hey, Legacy." Beca smirked.

"You ready?" Emily asked as Beca pulled on her seatbelt.

"Let's do this." Beca stated, feeling the anxiety rush over her. She knew the anxiety was about Chloe. It was always about Chloe. She just hoped that nothing had changed between them. That they were still Beca and Chloe.

**Chloe's POV**

People slowly started showing up for the party around 7. Amy, CR, Ashley, and Jessica were all here. Aubrey was helping get out the liquor and Chloe was working on the music. She had put in a few of the old mix tapes Beca had made them. There were a lot of songs that the Bella's had performed as well as songs that just meant a lot to the group.

A bunch of Trebbles were there as well and everyone was just happily talking amongst themselves.

This left Chloe to have some time to think. She thought a lot about what Aubrey had said to her earlier. She really didn't know how Beca would react. And Beca always was one to surprise with her reactions. Maybe Beca really did feel the same way about Chloe? Maybe she would talk to Beca tonight. Maybe…

Suddenly Chloe was brought out of her thoughts by a loud bang and Aubrey screaming.

"Seriously, Amy!" Aubrey shouted. "You've been here for 20 minutes and you've already broken a bottle!?"

Chloe took in a deep breath before moving into the kitchen, where a red faced Aubrey stood. Amy at least had the decency to hang her head a little.

"It's okay, Amy. We have more." Chloe laughed. She walked over to Aubrey. "Go take a breather, I'll clean this up."

Aubrey looked as if she was going to start yelling again when Amy asked. "So, can I have some of the other?"

"Let me clean this up and I'll get you some." Chloe laughed and lightly pushed Aubrey out of the kitchen. She didn't need anyone dying tonight.

Chloe was busy cleaning up so she didn't hear someone knock on the door, she didn't hear Emily or Beca talking, and she didn't notice that Beca was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Chloe clean.

She did however notice when Beca bent down to help her pick up the glass pieces.

"Oh my god!" Chloe yelled making Beca laugh and smile brightly.

"Watch yourself there, I'd rather not get cut by glass." Beca pointed out. Chloe looked down an noticed the glass she still held in her hand. She quickly threw it in the trash before turning around and pulling Beca into a hug. Beca seemed to just sink into the contact.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually they let go of each other.

"Hey, Beale." Beca smirked. Her sterling grey eyes seemed to shine.

"Hey, Mitchell." Chloe smiled brightly.

"What happened here?" Beca asked motioning to the smashed vodka bottle that they resumed clean up on.

"Guess." Chloe laughed.

"Amy?" Beca asked not even hesitating for a second.

"Ding ding ding!" Chloe laughed and so did Beca.

Chloe suddenly felt very nostalgic in that moment. She didn't know if it was all of the Bella's or just Beca, but she suddenly felt like she was home for the first time in a long time. She felt as if there was a pit in her stomach that was being filled, but she hadn't realized the pit was there until now.

They finished cleaning up the glass and Beca mopped up the liquid with a dish towel. "On the bright side, your floors clean."

Beca smirked and Chloe laughed.

"I'm glad you made it." Chloe smiled, not taking her eyes off Beca.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Beca stated without hesitation. She seemed like she was thinking about something but Chloe couldn't quite figure it out.

"How's the new album coming?" Chloe asked as they walked over and sat down at the table. All while the party continued on around them. Neither cared though, they'd always rather just spend time with one another.

"It's good. We are finishing up the last song now and then it'll be ready for release." Beca smiled. "I'm really proud of this one."

Chloe smiled again. "I can't wait to hear it!"

Just then Amy stormed back into the kitchen.

"Sup bitches!" She called in a drunken yell. It was only about 8:30 by this point. The night was still young and here was Amy already fucked up.

"Amy, how ya feeling?" Beca asked.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic my tiny, music prodigy friend." Amy stated. She looked at each of the bottles on the counter as if trying to decide which on to break next.

"Hey, maybe we should slow down a little bit." Chloe stood up and walked over to Amy. "Maybe drink some water or something."

"Water's disgusting!" Amy yelled causing both of them to laugh. "Oh, Crown. Don't mind if I do."

Beca and Chloe just looked at each other. Both knowing they weren't going to get Amy to calm down. They both just shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

The last Bella to arrive was Stacie. But eventually they were all together again. Chloe made all the girls get together to take a picture. This was the normal tradition after all.

Finally, the party was fully underway. Everyone was talking, or dancing, or singing along to the music. Everyone had a drink in their hands and for Chloe, it all just felt so comfortable. So normal. She missed these girls so much.

Chloe found herself watching Beca more than anyone else though. She couldn't help it. She just couldn't help but smile as she watch Beca reconnect with the Bella's. They absolute joy that was written all over her face as she talked with Amy and Emily.

At one point though Beca's phone must have rang because she looked at it and suddenly, she was frowning. She excused herself from the group and walked outside onto the balcony.

**Beca's POV**

Beca opened the door to the outside balcony and walked over to the look out point.

"Hello?" She answered.

_Beca, my girl, what's good?" Khalid asked._

"What's up Khalid?" Beca asked. She knew it was most likely about GMA.

_"Theo told me he pissed you off earlier. I just wanted to check on you." Khalid explained. _

"I'm good. I'm actually at a party with the Bella's right now." Beca explained, trying to hint that she didn't want to be talking to him right now.

_"Well, I just need to make sure that he fully explained to you, that they just need you for a few hours tomorrow to debut "Falling Like The Stars" then you're welcome to head back home. You can even have until the 12 to come back." Khalid explained. _

"Khalid, I'm not going. We agreed that this would be my time off. I want to be home with my family and friends. I'll happily debut "Falling Like The Stars" just not tomorrow. And like I told Theo, if you wanted me of GMA, you should have told me that before I left for Atlanta." Beca stated. She was trying to not be overly bitchy but this was ridiculous. It just reminded her of what happened during Christmas last week. She was supposed to be hoe for Christmas when business came to call. "Plus, I sang at the White House on Christmas when I was supposed to be home. I need a break, Khalid."

Khalid took in a deep breath before responding. _"Beca, I can't force you to go but this is a really big deal for the album release. We got "Quite Miss Home" finished, so that means we're all set to release the album by the 20__th__ like we had talked about. It would be crazy to not start promoting it." _

"I have done publicity for it!" Beca stated with a little too exasperated. She took a deep breath. "Khalid, I've been going nonstop for the last two years. Basically since before the USO tour. I'm not going to be able to take a break after the album release because we have to do extra promotional for it. I just need a break. I'm so damn exhausted. I'm in this. You know I am, but I just need a few days to recuperate."

There was a long pause so Beca pleaded. "Please, just reschedule with them. Let me have this."

_"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Khalid definitely didn't sound happy about it but he didn't push the issue further either. "I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your break." _

With that he ended the call. Beca put her phone back in her pocket as she looked out into the darkness. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the music industry weighing on her.

She loved her job. She wouldn't ask for anything different. Beca knew she was lucky. She received her first Grammar for her first professional album. Not many people can say that.

"Hey, you okay?" Someone asked from behind her. Beca didn't turn around, she already knew who was standing there.

"Yeah, just work stuff." Beca stated.

"I caught as much." Chloe said as she came and stood beside Beca.

"You heard me on the phone?" Beca asked turning her head so she could look at Chloe.

"Just the last little bit. Sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." Chloe stated sheepishly.

"You're fine." Beca gave her a reassuring look.

"So, what is Khalid trying to get you to do?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed heavily. "He wants me to do Good Morning America tomorrow morning."

"What! Beca that's huge!" Chloe squealed. But she calmed down when she saw the look on Beca's face. "Bec, how are you doing?"

Beca kept looking straight ahead. She wasn't really sure how to answer that question. But this was Chloe, she could always be honest with Chloe.

"Not good." Beca admitted. "I feel so bad for saying that because like I'm living the dream. So many people would kill to be in my shoes…."

"Beca, you get to be tired." Chloe stated. "When was the last time you did something for you? Not for Khalid, or for Theo, or even for your music, but for you?"

Beca thought about that for a moment, and to be honest she couldn't think of anything. "I… I don't know."

"I do." Chloe said and smiled at her. "Right now. Standing up to Khalid and telling him you needed a break. You did that for yourself."

Beca nodded her head and just kept looking out into the nothingness around them.

"Beca, do you know how amazing you are?" Chloe suddenly asked. She didn't wait for her to respond before she continued. "You have worked your ass off to get to where you are. But even more amazing then that, you've managed to remain yourself. You're still the Beca I know and love! Remaining yourself couldn't have been easy, but you did it."

Beca looked at her. She didn't really hear anything after Chloe said the word 'love'. She suddenly had a strange stroke of courage.

"Chloe," She began. She suddenly felt nervous but decided 'fuck it' and kept goinig. "Can I do something, for myself?"

Chloe looked at her. She suddenly felt like she knew what Beca was talking about but didn't want to get her hopes up. "Of course."

Beca smiled. She turned herself so she was facing Chloe, Chloe did the same thing. Beca put her hand on Chloe's cheek causing the redhead's heart to skip a beat. Beca pushed aside a few strands of hair out of Chloe's face. Chloe wasn't pulling away, which caused a rush of courage to course through Beca.

_"Maybe she does like me back." Beca thought. _

She leaned into Chloe, but stopped before their lips touched. Chloe's eyes slid closed and waited in anticipation.

"Can I kiss you?" Beca whispered. She was close enough to Chloe their lips slightly brushed together.

Unable to speak, Chloe gave a slight nod of her head. This small movement propelled Beca forward and their lips met. The pair of lips seemed a perfect match. Both soft and sweet.

It wasn't a rushed kiss. They took it nice and slow. Both moving in sync with the other, as if they were performing a choregraphed dance. Neither faltered. Neither fought for dominance. In that moment, they just were. Almost as thought they were one.

But just as all dances end, so did this one. They slowly pulled apart but neither was quite ready to open their eyes yet. Once Beca did she was met with the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Chloe was standing in the dim light of the balcony. The two were holding hands. Slowly, Chloe's crystal blue eyes met Beca's, and a slow smile appeared on her face.

"Was that okay?" Beca asked already knowing the answer. But the question caused Chloe to give a slight laugh.

"Beca, can I do something for me?" Chloe asked.

Beca smiled. "Of course."

"I love you." Chloe stated. "I just need you to know that."

At those words, Beca's heart seemed to soar. Those were the words she'd been waiting to hear since a certain redhead not only broke into Beca's shower, but also into her heart.

"I love you too." Beca smiled.

Just inside the apartment the chorus of shouts as they counted down to midnight went unnoticed by the two Bella Captains. They were busy, because in that moment, just out of the corner of Beca's eye she saw a shooting star.

"A shooting star." Chloe gazed out into the night as the light stretched across the sky. Beca smiled at the thought of her newest single. The very song she had written about Chloe, months before, was now coming true.

They were falling like the stars.

_"I swear to God, when I come home  
I'm gonna hold you so close  
I swear to God, when I come home, I'll never let you go  
Like a river, I flow to the ocean I know  
You pull me close, guiding me home_

_And I need you to know that we're  
Fallin' so fast, we're fallin' like the stars, fallin' in love  
And I'm not scared to say those words  
With you I'm safe, we're fallin' like the stars, we're fallin' in love."_

**James Arthur-Falling Like The Stars**


End file.
